Endless Blue Adventure
by DerpyCookiMonsta
Summary: Tsukino Kuro is a female who is enrolled in Seirin Highschool. What happens when she meets Kuroko Tetsuya; The Generation Of Miracle's Sixth Man?
1. Chapter 1

Tsukino Kuro stepped into the gym, and set herself down on one of the bleachers. Then, she began singing softly. Every note she sang made her feel ecstatic, and she smiled, noticing the basketball hoop.

'The Seirin Basketball Club isn't here yet. I guess I'll leave when they do.'

Lost in her thoughts, the brunette did not notice a certain blue haired boy entering the gym.

".. Hello." He greeted her.

She flinched, and flung her bag at him, letting out a shriek that was... VERY loud. Kuroko caught the bag, and backed away, his face revealing the surprise he felt. That had caught him off guard. It had been a really close call...

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, his voice barely audible.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for how I reacted when I saw you! You just really surprised me.." She nodded at him.

"I see. People are usually surprised by my lack of presence,but they don't usually throw bags at me." Kuroko replied, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Aah.. I'm really sorry for that!" She apologized, waving her arms in despair.

"It's okay. I just wanted to see how you would react." Kuroko replied. He was amused. It had taken him a lot of willpower to not chuckle.

"Well, I guess I should go now.. I don't want to disrupt your basketball practice. Goodbye." Tsukino bowed, and started making her way toward the exit.

"Goodbye." Kuroko responded.

Suddenly, she paused, and turned back. "Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He held a basketball as he answered, but his beautiful blue orbs were fixed on Tsukino.

"I'm Tsukino Kuro. It's nice to meet you!" She grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tsukino-san." Kuroko replied. Tsukino waved at him, and he waved back as she walked toward the exit once again.

Then she was gone. Just like that..

"Oi, Kuroko. You're early today!" Kagami said, walking over to him. Kuroko passed him the ball, and Kagami caught it, as if he had caught it 100 times. In other words, it was an amazing feat ordinary people wouldn't be able to do so casually.

"Hello, Kagami-kun. I was planning to play basketball before practice began, but there was already someone here so I got a little side-tracked."

"Who? I don't see anyone here."

"Tsukino Kuro. That was her name.." Kagami was about to reply, but just when he opened his mouth to, Riko trudged in along with the other members.

"Okay, let's start practice!" Everyone quickly turned their attention to Riko. After all, they didn't want extra training.

As the day came to an end, Tsukino flopped on her bed, sighing as she stared at the ceiling. 'The blue-haired boy.. Kuroko Tetsuya. I hope I'll see him again..' That was all she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After the school assembly, students were finally allowed to go to their classes. Tsukino used the special technique that she was working on; crowd weaving!

Though she had practiced it many times, she still BARELY made it to her class. 'Well.. I'm glad that's over.'

She quickly sat down at her desk, and took out her books.

She had woken up several times and that caused her to stay up for hours. As a result, she didn't get much sleep last night. Exhausted, Tsukino propped her head with her hands. 'Ug...Sometimes, school is really tiring.'

Soon, her eyes gave in, and she slept soundly. Fortunately, the teacher didn't say anything about it, and just went on with the lesson.

When the bell rang suddenly, Tsukino was so startled that she jumped up from her seat. She looked around, and saw that her classmates had witnessed that embarrassing moment.

Tsukino looked away quickly, and a beautifully made lunch caught her eye. 'Oh...It's finally lunch time!'

Grabbing her bento, she ran upstairs as quickly as she could.

She breathed in the fresh air that the rooftop had to offer. It was her quiet spot; a place that always comforted her with the beautiful scenery. People didn't usually go to the rooftop so she was usually there alone.

Then, there was this small rustle, and she got the feeling that she wasn't alone. She spotted the other person in the room, and crept over. "Hello, Kuroko." She sat down next to him.

"Hello, Tsukino-san. Please don't scare me like that." He didn't flinch. Just said it like that was a NORMAL reaction for someone who was 'startled'.

"Sorry! Wait...Wha- You didn't even look surprised!" She protested.

"Not at all?" He asked.

"Nope! It must be nice having a poker face.. so people wouldn't be able to know what you're feeling." That was what she had always believed. She tried to hide the problems she dealt with. There was no need to worry anyone else with her feelings an thoughts. She didn't want to show 'weakness' and seem weak.

There was a silence. She began to feel like it was the wrong thing to say, and was about to change the topic, but he suddenly spoke up. "Not always..."

After squinting at Kuroko to try and figure his feelings out, she finally realized that he seemed a little sad... "If you want to, you could tell me." She ate her bento rapidly, not making eye-contact with him.

'Maybe I.. shouldn't have said that.' Her heart was beating a little more quickly than from how it was normally. '... Is he going to think I'm annoying and nosy for saying that?' Tsukino trembled at that thought.

"Tsukino-san, you might want to slow down.. with your food." He started putting his stuff away. "I'll tell you, but it's a long story so it might take a while."

She nodded, finished eating, and put away her stuff. When she was done, she sat down and waited for him to speak.

''This is how it began...'' Kuroko told Tsukino about his past, and she listened quietly, glancing at him every now and then. By the time he was done, tears were spilling from her eyes. ''Sorry... I'm just pretending to be a fountain..." '

'...'' Kuroko handed her tissues. She gratefully accepted them, and apologized again.

"...Thank you." He mumbled.

"Huh? Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you..." She stopped dabbing at her eyes with tissue, and looked right at him.

"..It's nothing." She dismissed it, though she knew it was 'something.'

"Basketball seems interesting..." She murmured suddenly. ''That's part of what I was thinking when you told me about this.''

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. It loudly rang several more times, reaching even the farthest parts of the school. 'Aaah, it's so loud.' Tsukino covered her ears in annoyance. When she was sure that the bell wouldn't ring again, she stopped covering her ears.

"Would you like to watch our basketball practice today?"

Tsukino stood up, and picked up her bento box. "Sure! Bye, Kuroko! See you later!''

"Bye, Tsukino-san." He replied, picking up his bento box. '

'By the way, your hair is a beautiful color.'' Those words hung in the air, leaving him mesmerized. He had to admit, he didn't expect her to say that.. By the time he realized that he didn't thank her for the compliment, she was gone, already on her way to class.

'Ah.. I'll tell Tsukino when I see her today.' Kuroko hurried back to his classroom, attempting but failing to focus on the lesson.

Those words rang in his ears over and over again.. like a lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the end of the school day. Tsukino sighed in relief. 'The teacher went on and on about geometry.. Those annoying shapes. I rather do algebra.'

She hurried to the gym and made it there in just 2 minutes (GIVE THE GIRL A MEDAL) but Seirin was already there, dribbling and practicing their plays. '..Wow. Do they run straight here after school?!'

''We'll be starting practice in a few minutes!'' A brunette yelled over the noise. Tsukino watched, observing the movements of each person.

''Hello, Tsukino-san.'' Her view was blocked by a tuft of blue hair, and she backed away, nearly tripping over her own feet. "Can you not!" She yelped. He just stood there, with a look of amusement on his face. 'Not even Kagami reacts like this.'

Tsukino turned away from him for a brief moment to regain her composure, and then turned back to face him. ''..Hello, Kuroko.'' He glanced at her, and she gave him a thumbs up to show that she was okay.

''You have to stop scaring me. You're going to be the death of me.. I'm not even exaggerating.'' She said, her expression mock-serious.

''Yeah, he does that a lot..''

''Mhm... This is the second time.'' Then, realizing that the voice did not belong to Kuroko, she looked around for the person. There, stood a tall, well-built male with hair that could only be described as a dark reddish and black color.

''Who are you?'' The male asked, giving her a once over. 'Is this girl Kuroko's friend?'

''Wait, aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first?

...I'm Tsukino Kuro, it's nice to meet you.'' She bowed politely.

''Kagami Taiga.'' Kuroko bowed in reply. His response was said in a voice that tried but failed to imitate the 'Kagami' guy. "It's nice to meet you, Tsukino.'' Kagami had a small smile on his face. Tsukino nodded in reply, a big grin on her face.

''And hey! I should have been the one introducing myself, Kuroko!'' Kagami protested.

''But I've always wanted to pretend to be Kagami-kun for a minute.'' He answered. Tsukino's grin grew wider (if that is even possible), and she laughed. It was barely audible, but Kuroko noticed it and smiled. It was a small smile, barely noticeable, but a smile was a smile.

''Practice is starting now!'' The brunette yelled. She didn't even have to say it twice. Everyone rushed over to her. Kuroko and Kagami hastily made they way over, but not before telling Tsukino that they would talk to her later.

Tsukino's eyes widened as she watched Kagami dunk. 'Wow... That was cool...' She stared in awe.

Breaking out of her trance, she looked to see how Kuroko was doing. He was there all of a sudden, and then he was a blur. '...Where is he?'

Just then, she saw a pass that seemed to have come out of nowhere. 'Is that Kuroko's doing? I have never seen something like that before... It's unique.' It took her a while but she finally realized that she could keep track of Kuroko if she didn't focus in on him.

All the Seirin members had a nice set of skills. She admired the 3 pointers that the glasses guy made, and the other skills that the members had. '...Wow.'

''So...How did we do?'' There was a voice that sounded just like Kagami's. ''Huh?'' Tsukino was VERY puzzled. 'Shouldn't he be focusing on his practice instead? Or am I just hearing things?'

''Practice ended just now.'' Kagami said. ''You didn't notice?''

''..No. It seems that basketball is even more interesting than I thought. I forgot about everything else while watching..'' Tsukino sheepishly admitted, scratching the back of her head. ''Ah...'' Kagami nodded in understanding.

''How did you dunk like that?'' Tsukino asked.

''I'm just tall.. Way taller than you.'' Kagami smirked.

''Hey!'' Tsukino exclaimed. ''I'm 5 foot 3,for your information!''

''Okay, okay.'' Kagami gave in, laughing a little. Tsukino couldn't help laughing along with him. The other members walked over to where they were, wondering who was the source of the noise.

They glanced at Tsukino in surprise. 'What is a girl doing here?!' They all wondered.

''..Kagami, do you know her?'' The captain asked, adjusting his glasses. At least, that's what Tsukino thought. The person with the glasses had this aura that screamed "I'M THE CAPTAIN. LISTEN TO ME." She had a feeling that everyone else would immediately listen to what he had to say.

''I met her just before practice started.. Kuroko is the one introduced her to me.'' Kagami responded, as politely as he could. After all, the person was Kagami's senpai.

''Hello, I'm Tsukino Kuro. It's nice to meet you.'' She smiled. The members introduced themselves one by one. Tsukino also met the brunette that was shouting out instructions before. Her name was Aida Riko, and she was really nice.

Riko didn't have the heart to dislike Tsukino because to Tsukino, chest size didn't matter, and didn't make someone better than another. They chatted cheerily, and asked each other random questions.

''Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to see you here.''

''Yeah, it is nice seeing you here too.'' Tsukino replied, grinning widely.

Kuroko had a small smile plastered on his face, a smile he couldn't seem to rid of.. It was a smile that he couldn't hide.. Obviously, they knew each other already. There was no need for him to introduce himself again. The Seirin members knew that, and sensed the aura around the two.

''Kuroko... Is she your girlfriend?'' All of them (except for Kagami) growled, at the same time. There was a deadly aura around the Seirin members for sure (except for Kagami and Kuroko). ''Why are you so popular with females? First Momoi, then Tsukino.''

''No, Momoi-san is the former basketball manager of Teiko, the middle school that I was in..'' Kuroko said, shaking his head. He didn't know why but he just didn't want them to misunderstand. The Seirin members let it go,but they all knew that when they first met Momoi, Kuroko didn't really seem to mind the conclusions they jumped to.

'..I wonder if he likes Momoi or something. The Seirin members seem to be jealous of him. She must be really pretty..' Tsukino quickly pushed that thought away. 'Well, it's not any of my business..'

''Well, we'll be taking our leave now. Bye!'' The members headed for the locker room to change.

''Bye..'' Tsukino echoed, thought she knew they wouldn't hear her. 'Maybe I should stay here a bit...' She thought to herself. 'It'll be quiet here.' She told herself that, and then was determined to stay.

Tsukino ended up working on her homework there, and finished a generous amount of it. '…NO MORE SHAPES!' She silently cheered. 'I.. want to find an interesting book before I leave.' She packed up her stuff, and headed to the library.

"Wow... This book is interesting." The blurb sounded surprisingly appealing though she grabbed a random book of a shelf. "Could I check this book out?" She pulled out her library card, and waited at the counter. After waiting a few minutes, the book was checked out. 'I'm all set!'

'..WAIT! Is it RAINING?' Tsukino was panicking inside. She stuffed her book in her bag. She was about to run home without an umbrella when she felt something (or someone) grab her arm.

"Tsukino, you're going to go without an umbrella?"

"Yeah... That's the plan." She admitted. "I didn't think it was going to rain today."

"...Stoopidddd. Of course it was going to rain. Didn't you check the weather forecast?" He answered.

"..Hmph." That was all she could say in reply.

"Well, then I'll walk you home. First, let's get food!" He said, happily.

"...Okay then?" She agreed. "Someone seems very excited to get food.." The corner of her lips curled up slightly.


End file.
